Tomorrow is Yesterday (épisode)
Au contact d'une étoile noire, l' se retrouve propulsé dans le passé de la Terre en 1969 et est bientôt pris pour un OVNI par l'US Air Force. Résumé Sur les écrans radar d'une base militaire terrestre en 1969, ce qui semble être une soucoupe volante apparaît. Il s'agit en réalité de... l'USS Enterprise. La base militaire envoie un avion en reconnaissance. L'Enterprise se met en altitude suborbitale pour distancer l'appareil, mais il ne peut le faire que lentement. Le pilote reçoit l'ordre d'obliger l'Enterprise à atterrir. Kirk décide de neutraliser l'appareil grâce au rayon tracteur, mais l'avion trop fragile ne peut résister au choc. Kirk est contraint de téléporter le pilote à bord. Kirk apprend au pilote qu'ils viennent de son futur, par accident, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer sur Terre. Il connaît le futur et pourrait le changer, le détruire. Les moteurs ont été réparés, mais l'Enterprise est toujours prisonnier du temps. Spock découvre des informations sur le fils de Christopher : le colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher, commandera la première sonde Terre-Saturne. Si Christopher reste à bord, son fils ne naîtra jamais, changeant alors le futur. Kirk décide que, sans enregistrements et sans images, Christopher ne pourra plus prouver son histoire, ce qui lui laissera le choix de passer pour un menteur ou pour un fou. Kirk et Sulu se téléportent donc sur la 498th base aérienne, mais ils sont surpris par un sergent de la police de l'air en patrouille. Il prend leur équipement, et déclenche par erreur le signal de secours – se faisant téléporter automatiquemet sur l'Enterprise et ce nez à nez avec... Spock, doublant ainsi le problème. Maintenant ils doivent découvrir une manière de ramener deux hommes. Kirk et Sulu finissent par trouver mais ils déclenchent une alarme silencieuse, appelant le lieutenant colonel Fellini et une paire de policiers. Kirk parvient à les distraire assez longtemps pour que Sulu s'échappe, mais maintenant il y a trois hommes au mauvais endroit. Spock est forcé de se téléporter pour délivrer Kirk. Avec Sulu et le capitaine Christopher, il maîtrise Fellini et ses hommes, et libèrent Kirk. Spock présente son plan à Kirk : profiter de l'attraction du Soleil pour, grâce à un effet de "fronde", gagner suffisamment de vitesse pour remonter deux jours avant. Ils téléporteront Christopher et le policier qui ne se souviendront plus de rien à ce moment. Ils utiliseront l'effet inverse pour ensuite repartir dans le futur. Tout se passe bien. Production * Manuscrit final : 21 novembre 1966 * Tournage : Fin novembre 1966 Acteurs et personnages * Selon D.C. Fontana, des restrictions budgétaires, pour éviter d'embaucher un autre acteur, expliquent que Kyle a été employé pour fournir le potage au sergent. * Cet épisode est unique. On y voit le dernier gros plan de George Takei. * C'est le dernier épisode dans lequel le rang de Spock est capitaine de corvette. Histoire * Cet épisode était à l'origine la deuxième partie de deux histoires qui auraient commencé dans The Naked Time}. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/nakedtime.htm * L'explication de Spock à Kirk, de ce qui pourrait arriver si un "un 'homme sans scrupule" avait la connaissance de l'avenir - qui est ce qui arriverait si Christopher était immédiatement ramené - est plus tard par coïncidence devenu le prémisse de l'histoire de VOY . * Après l'arrivée de Christopher à bord de "l'Entreprise", on lui fournit un uniforme de Starfleet. L'uniforme est or et vert, couleur, en accord avec sa position comme pilote et le galon sur sa manche est celui d'un lieutenant, l'équivalent de capitaine (bien qu'il soit crédité comme major Christophe). * Cet épisode est le seul dans lequel le synthétiseur alimentaire dans la pièce du téléporteur est utilisé. :"Plusieurs épisodes plus tard, dans This Side of Paradise, Spock brisera son poing sur le synthétiseur alimentaire." Musiques * La musique jouée quand Christopher observe les oreilles de Spock, entendue en entier dans The City on the Edge of Forever, a été écrite par le compositeur Joseph Mullendore pour The Conscience of the King, mais il n'a pas été inutilisé à ce moment-là. C'est une version du thème final pour l'épisode. Mullendore avait aussi arrangé la version "de salon" du thème pour le même épisode, aussi entendu dans Court Martial. Version remasterisée La version remixée de "Tomorrow is Yesterday" a été diffusée pendant le week-end du 5 Mai 2007. Les nouveaux effets sont, les vues de la Terre en orbite - basées sur les photographies de la navette spatiale de la NASA - les images du chasseur à réaction de Christopher, "l'Enterprise" tombant dans l'atmosphère de la Terre et une toute nouvelle séquence dépeignant le lance-pierre autour du soleil. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/06/tomorrow-is-yesterday-video-and-screenshots/. File:USS Enterprise in Earths sky.jpg|Original Enterprise dans le ciel... USS Enterprise in Earths sky, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise over Earth.jpg|Version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise in orbit of Earth.jpg|Version remasterisée File:Slingshot effect.jpg|Version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise skims near Sol.jpg|Version remasterisée thumb|center|240 px Anecdotes et autres informations 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 30/01/1982 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Marchandisage * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (HD DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) File:Star Trek 2, Bantam.jpg|''"Star Trek 2"'' de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1968 ; Marchandisage francophone File:Le duel, éditions Claude Lefrancq.jpg|''"Star Trek: Le duel" - ''Editions Claude Lefrancq #7 / 1991 Citations Kirk : (au pilote à son arrivée) "Bienvenu à bord de l'Enterprise." Capitaine John Christopher : "Vous parlez anglais(français)." Kirk :"C'est exact." Capitaine Christopher : "Et je n'ai jamais cru aux petits hommes verts." Spock : "Moi non plus." Kirk : "Sentez-vous libre de tout regarder. Vous trouverez cela intéressant." John Christopher : "Intéressant est un mot faible, capitaine." Spock : "Si la passé change. Vous et moi et tout ce que nous connaissons pourrait ne pas exister." Kirk : "Votre logique peut être très... ennuyeuse." L'ordinateur d'Enterprise : "Programmé et enregistré, mon cher." Kirk : "Ordinateur, vous ne devez pas vous adresser à moi de cette manière." L'ordinateur d'Enterprise : "Rectifié... mon cher." Kirk : (à propos de l'ordinateur) "Je ne m'inquiéterais pas tant si seulement il n'était pas si... affectueux." Spock : "Il a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à glousser de rire." John Christopher : (amusé) "Alors un ordinateur féminin n'est pas courant." Spock : "Nous l'avons donné à réparer sur Cygnet XIV qui est une planète dominée par les femmes. Elles ont du penser que l'ordinateur manquait de personnalité... Elles lui en ont donné une. Féminine, bien sûr." John Christopher : "Eh bien, vous avez certainement des problèmes intéressants." John Christopher : (à Kirk) "Je ne peux peut-être pas rentrer chez moi mais vous non plus. Vous êtes prisonnier du temps autant que moi." Capitaine Christopher : "Attendez une minute. Je n'ai pas de fils." McCoy : "Vous voulez dire pas encore..." Kirk :(au Colonel Fellini) "D'accord. La vérité est : je suis un petit homme vert d'Alpha Centauri. Un bel endroit. Vous devriez le voir." Colonel Fellini : "Je vais vous enfermer pendant 200 ans..." Kirk :"Ce qui doit être... juste ce qu'il faut..." Thèmes et valeurs * Paradoxe temporel Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *William Shatner est James T. Kirk *James Doohan est Montgomery Scott *DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura *Leonard Nimoy est Spock *George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Roger Perry est John Christopher * Hal Lynch est le sergent de la police de l'Air * Richard Merrifield est Webb * John Winston est Kyle * Ed Peck est Fellini * Mark Dempsey est un capitaine de l'Air Force * Jim Spencer est un membre de la Police de l'Air * Sherri Townsend est une membre d'équipage * Majel Barrett est la voix de l'ordinateur (non-crédité) * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * William Blackburn est Hadley (non-crédité) * Frank da Vinci est Brent (non-crédité) Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Cygnet XIV / Terre / étoile noire * Espèces intelligentes et organisations : Humain (UESPA) / Vulcain * Personnages : Personnel des forces de l'ordre des Etats-Unis * Vaisseaux, stations et engins : Apollo 11 / Base stellaire 9 / Bluejay 4 / / F-104 Starfighter * Armement et Technologie : salle de téléportation * Autres : 1969 / astronaute / Base 498 de l'US Air Force / Blackjack / capitaine / Cap Kennedy / colonel / effet de fronde / Etats-Unis d'Amérique (Nebraska - Omaha) / OVNI / sergent / US Air Force Liens externes * Tomorrow is yesterday sur StarTrek.com * de:Morgen ist Gestern en:Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode) es:Tomorrow is Yesterday ja:宇宙暦元年7・21（エピソード） nl:Tomorrow is Yesterday pl:Tomorrow is Yesterday sv:Tomorrow Is Yesterday Category:Episodes TOS